All Night Long
by J.Day
Summary: An encounter between Rachel Berry and Brody Weston in Brody's dorm room. Smutty oneshot.


She knocked on the smooth surface of the door of _2B_ with feigned confidence. Her fingers trembled slightly as her hand fell back to her side. There was just something about him that made her nervous one minute, and comforted the next. And Rachel Berry did not get nervous. Ever.

The silver door handle tilted downwards and the light wood door opened fully, revealing a bare torso. Her brain faltered as she found herself staring at his bare abdomen.

'Rachel…?' his friendly voice snapped her out of her blissful reverie.

Her eyes darted quickly up to his and she couldn't help smiling.

'You okay…?'

She chuckled at herself and nodded. 'I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Tibideaux's assignment.' She pulled out a large white plate from behind her back, filled with cookies.

He smiled. 'Rachel…'

'I know you like taking care of yourself,' she cut him off 'So they're banana nut cookies. I know what Cassandra July said, no chocolate allowed!' she smiled.

Truthfully she didn't like Cassandra July any more than she did at the start of her first term at NYADA. She'd banned all of her students from eating any kind of junk food, including chocolate until after their showcase performances the next week, which Rachel wasn't too happy about. She figured her thank you cookies wouldn't hurt if they had healthy ingredients, right?

He smiled at the plate and then directly at her. 'You didn't have to Rachel…'

She nodded. 'I know; I've just always liked baking my thank you cookies. I think you'll find they're the best you've ever had.'

'You're probably right; I don't think I've ever had thank you cookies.' He teased, his lips curling upwards from the right corner of his mouth. Something which Rachel couldn't deny she found charming.

He let go of his hold on the door, pushing it back even further. 'Wanna come in?'

That's how Rachel Berry found herself within the four walls of Brody Weston's bedroom for the first time. Her heart began to beat that little bit faster, her palms gathering a light sheen of perspiration.

He took the plate of cookies from her with a _thank you _and set them down on his desk behind them, already littered with a curious juxtaposition of stacks of class notes mixed with flyers for various social events. It was then that her brain kicked in and she turned her attention to his silver iPod docking station by the wall.

'You're an AC/DC fan…?'

'You know who AC/DC _are_…?' he replied jokingly.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest, subconsciously pushing her boobs outwards. The action wasn't lost on the shirtless guy standing a metre in front of her.

'I think you'll find _Back_ _in_ _Black_ is one of the best rock albums ever recorded.' She huffed with feigned irritation.

His mouth curled upwards to the right again, just the way Rachel secretly admired. 'I'd have to agree…'

He stepped over to the mini fridge hidden within his wooden nightstand that matched the other wooden décor in the room. Opening the door and leaning down he looked over his shoulder.

'Want a drink?'

'Um, yeah I guess so...' She smiled sweetly. 'What you got…?'

He tossed her a can from across the room and luckily she managed not to drop it.

'Coors…? Brody _you_ _know_ we're not s'posed to drink until after our showcases!' she tried not to squeal at him.

He chuckled opening the can with a _click-hiss_. 'Drink up Rach, just one wont hurt. Cassie will never have to know.'

That one can of Coors Light turned into five; and two shots of tequila. Brody's _Back_ _in Black_ playlist was on its third loop. They were both sitting on Brody's bed, backs against the white painted brick wall. His feet hung off the side, while Rachel's legs were just a little too short to allow her toes to dangle. They both sipped from their sixth beer respectively; Brody chuckling to himself.

Rachel elbowed him in the ribs. 'What's so funny?'

He kept his eyes on their feet. 'I knew you were small but I never realised how little your legs are!'

'They are not!' she screeched with an exaggerated gasp.

'They don't even reach the side of the bed!'

'Just because you're _huge_…' she mumbled into her beer.

He turned his head to look at her and caught her staring at his bare chest. 'I'm what…?'

Her cheeks lightly blushed as she realised the double entendre in her statement. 'You could at _least_ put a shirt on Brody, it's _very_ distracting…' she attempted to chastise him.

'Rachel…?'

He waited for her to look up at him before he pressed his lips softly against hers.

He kissed her softly, waiting for her to respond once her brain realised what was happening. He applied more pressure in his contact with her, her body trembling with an animalistic response, wrapping her fingers around the nape of his neck in possession; deepening their kiss.

She leaned back slightly, allowing him to guide her down onto his navy blue and red striped quilt; his hands bracing either side of her body. Her head hit his pillow and she could smell the scent of his aftershave, filling her senses. He squeezed her plump bottom lip between his teeth and her body keened; the opening drum kicks of _You Shook Me All Night Long _began to thump out of the docking station across the room.

Her left hand attached itself around his right hip, slipping her pinkie and ring finger just under the surface of the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers. He kissed her neck with fervour, as her right hand snaked down between them and her fingertips deftly unhooked the button on his jeans, before unfastening his zipper. She arched her knees upward, accommodating him between her thighs.

His fingers worked their way down, expertly unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her chest covered by a simple front clasp black bra. He slipped a finger underneath the clasp, snapping it open; uncovering those small but perfectly formed boobs he'd been secretly dreaming of touching.

_She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs. _

His right hand glided up her inner thigh and under her skirt, finding her panties. Hooking his fingers around the material he swiftly removed her black panties and lowered himself carefully on top of her. She traced her nails down the taught muscles in his back, dipping below his underwear to squeeze his ass as he rubbed himself against her, hardening under her touch.

He freed himself from his boxers and Rachel pumped her right hand down the length of his shaft twice before deciding he was ready for her. Leaning up he opened the top drawer of his nightstand and retrieved a Trojan. Before he had a chance to open it, she took his hand in hers and moved the little blue foil packet up to her mouth. She tore the top open with her teeth and a glint in her eye. She felt Brody's dick twitch against her core at the action before she reached down with both hands and rolled the condom down over his hard length.

_Working double time on the seduction line_

_She's one of a kind, she's just mine, all mine._

He pushed into her warmth slowly allowing her to adjust to him, making her thighs tighten around his hips. He withdrew slowly until only his tip was left inside and with a roll of his hips pushed slightly faster back fully inside until their hips bumped. He kissed her neck and her nails dug increasingly harshly into his shoulder blades as his thrusts picked up speed and force until they were both panting lightly; punctuated with moans and mutters of _yes right there _and exclamations of _fuck yes harder! _

_The walls start shaking, earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching and we were making it. _

His tongue breezed over the surface of her right nipple as his thumb caressed the other making her back arch and her pussy walls flutter around his dick as he kept pumping in and out of her. He grazed her nipple with his teeth and she gasped with unabashed delight.

_Yeah, you shook me all night long_

_You got me goin', shook me all night long_

_You had me shaking and you shook me all night long_

His palm followed her curves downward between their bodies and rubbed against her clit, making her hips rock more forcibly into him as he still filled her with his thrusts. He rubbed and caressed her clit, before pinching it between his forefinger and his thumb. The sensation made her moan loudly, opening her flood gates as her ankles wrapped around the back of his hips. She came violently; her pussy squeezing hard around him still sheathed inside her. His mouth on hers captured her screams as her white hot orgasm wracked her body. The way she squeezed around him was the final push he needed to come inside her with a few more thrusts.

Their chests heaved as they both battled with coming down from their respective orgasms. Just as he tried to pull out of her and roll over, she laid her palms against his chest and turned them over with him still inside. She sat astride him and smirked down at him.

'Now it's my turn.' Her voice had taken on a husky tone, and she felt him harden again in response.


End file.
